A Letter to a Friend
by Kale Of The Dragons
Summary: English project I wished to share with the world. Basically, Riza Hawkeye was one of the officers who was at the Aurora shooting and decided to mail a letter to Roy. Don't read if you don't want to, but it would be appreciated. T-rated due to blood. That's about it.


**Ok. So, this is an English assignment that we are doing, and it's about the Aurora Shooting. Now i know this can be a touchy subject for some people, and I understand completely. Death is a scary thing.**

**If you guys could help me out, that would be great! Give me some feedback, anything! I will gladly take it!**

**REVIEW! BE AWESOME! PEACE OFF!**

i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1i1i1ii1i1i1ii1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1i1ii

July 25, 2012

Roy,

I'm sure you've heard about this nightmare that occured here in Aurora. Its all over the news! Anything I tell you, you most likely already know. But that's all from a 3rd person point of view, with some extra stuff mixed in. I hope you don't mind, sir, but I'm going to give you my account. Its not pretty.

My patrol and I were at the Aurora station, waiting for us to get orders. I was busy doing paperwork, as usual (thanks to you not being organized), Breda and Havoc were playing poker, Fallman was reading... something, and Fuery was attempting to fix the radio again. All in all, it was quiet. Peaceful even. So when we got the call, we were all honestly shocked.

"911, what's your emergancy?" I answered the blareing telephone.

"Ma'am, you've got to help me!" a frightened voice answered in reply. Everyone sat up, watching me with concern. I nod at them, and they suited up.

"Miss, calm down. Everything will be alright. What's the problem?" I said reassuringly.

The lady took a deep breath, and continued. "Ok. I'm at the Cenima, Theater 9, you know the one doing the Midnight Premier of Batman? Anyways, there are all these loud noised coming from there, and screaming, and idont know whatto do, andits scaryand... Oh, my God. There are people running out now and they're covered in blood!" she cried, on the verge of histerics.

"Ma'am," I said seriously. "Stay hidden, stay safe, the police are on their way." And with that I hung up. I stood, and my patrol was already in their respective police cars, thankfully. We did not have any time to waste.

When we arrived, I immediatly knew that we would need back up. I grabbed my walkie talkie, and called for some help. You know who. "Armstrong, I'm going to need some backup here. The Cinema, Theater 9, Hawkeye out."

He responded almost immediatly. "On the way. Armstrong out."

We skid to a stop, and basically threw ourselves out of our vehicals. I scanned the area and turned to my team.

"Alright men, this is what needs to happen and it has to happen now!" I commanded. "Breda, Fuery, get as many people out of here as you can. Fallman, Set a perimiter and make sure no one but Armstrong's squad gets through. Havoc you're with me."

"YES MA'AM!" they saluted, and ran off. Except Havoc. I nodded to him, and pulled my gun out from its holster.

"Gun at the ready, Havoc." I said coldy, turning to the chaos ridden biulding. "You may need it."

Inside was a nightmare. There was blood everywhere, people laying on the floor, sobbing... but we couldn't do anything. There was Tear gas where we needed to go, and was pretty mad. "FALLMAN!" I shouted in my walkie talkie. "We need gasmasks, pronto!"

"Yes ma'am! Fallman out!"

Havoc and I stood, at the doors entrance, waiting.

"I dont think its going to clear out anytime soon..." Havoc quipped, peering into the dark room. I nodded in agreement.

"That may be a good thing..." I said softly. He glanced at me for a second, confused, then realized what I was talking about.

"Let's hope you're right." He said solemly. Just then, Fallman burst into the lobby, and basically threw us the gasmasks, telling us that Armstrong was there and how they were taking people to the hospital already, then left as quickly as he came.

We put on our masks and went in, me at point. I wish I could erase those memories... becasue what I saw... let's just say that the gas cleared away just enough.

It was eerie. There was smoke lazily hanging in the air, holes in some of the chairs, and in the screen, were the movie was still playing. There were bodies littered on the ground, and doing a quick count as we made our way forwards, I counted about 17 or so casualties. !2 dead, 5 criticly injured. I listened closely, searching for survivors. I was met with cries of pain, whimpers, prayers... It looked like something from a horror movie. I stopped at the front row, and stared. A man, with a white, now red shirt depicting the Joker, sat slumped in his chair. His face was covered in a dark gooey substance, blood, streaming from a bullet wound in the man's forhead. Havoc poked me to keep moving, but it was hard. Whoever we met, wherever we met, was a monster, and I was not looking forward to meeting him.

The exit door was propped open. Shadows from the streetlights danced on the black door, telling us that some one was indeed out there. I cocked my gun, ready to fire at a moments notice, and ran throught the exit with Havoc close behind. I saw a man clad in black riot gear rummaging through his car. Taking stock in his fashion choice, I fired one shot, and one shot only, right between his feet.

"FREEZE!" I bellowed "Police!" The man started, spining around. He smirked and put his hands up. He had a gun strapped to his waist, but he made no move to get it. I frowned, knowing something was up. I carefully aimed my gun at the man, being careful to study his motions.

The man had flaming orange hair and freckles spattered across his face. His eyes, though, was what set me off. They had the look of a madman in them.

"Are you the shooter?" I asked. He grinned, and it sent chills down my spine.

"i am." he said.

"Are there more of you?" Havoc asked cautiously.

"It's just me, it's just me." For a moment i believed him. Then i thought again.

"Are you lying?" i asked blandly. He repeated the statement again.

"Who are you?" Havoc asked. The man grinned again, manicly.

"People call me James Holmes, but I really am the Joker." he said in a quiet voice.

I paled. It dawned on me why this man did what he did. He killed people... for fun. I called in Armstrong immediatly, and we promptly arrested him.

It was scary, and horrifying sir. Why this man killed people for fun was beyond me, and i hope to never witness anything like that again. The trial is to begin soon. I will fill you in more when that comes.

Thank you for taking time out of your scheduale to read this. I hope you reply back soon.

Lt. Hawkeye.

P.S Torch anymore paperwork, and i may have to shoot you.

P.P.S. the grouop says hi.


End file.
